¡Feliz Cumpleaños Noah!
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Noah, y sus amigos le han preparado una fiesta, ¿conseguirán que Noah no se entere de lo que traman?


**Hola a todos de nuevo :D esta historia está dedicada a NoahTheHedgehog, porque hoy es su cumple ^^ espero que os guste ^^ :D**

-¡Rápido!-Gritó una lince de color amarillo.

-¿Está grabando?-Preguntó una eriza rosa de pelo largo.

-¡Rápido, no nos queda tiempo!-Dijo una conejita.

-¡Venga, dadle al vídeo!-Gritó una eriza rosa más mayor que la otra.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-Gritó un erizo azul.

-¡Esperad!-Gritó un echidna rojo.-¿Donde está Shadow?

-¡Sin él esto no dará resultado!-Gritó la conejita desesperada.

-¡Yo y Sonic le buscaremos!-Gritó una eriza rosa.

-¡Yo y Mochi iremos a distraer a Noah!-Dijo la eriza rosa de pelo largo.

-¡Mientras los demás preparadlo todo!-Ordenó el erizo azul.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a decorar y ordenar el sitio donde se encontraban.

Mientras tanto...

El erizo negro estaba sentado en una roca, en medio de la nada, mirando hacia delante, con una rosa roja en la mano, mientras el viento hacía que de la rosa cayeran pétalos.

-Mmmm...hoy si hace un buen día...-Dijo con media sonrisa.-Nada ni nadie podrá estropearlo...-Soltó la rosa a su lado, y se tumbó. Entonces llegó Sonic, (que estaba levantado) se puso a su derecha, y moviendo los brazos exclamó:

-¡Shadow! ¿¡Que demonios haces aquí!? ¡Tendrías que estar con nosotros!

-Excepto Sonic...-Susurró. **(Aclaración si no lo entendieron XP: "Nada ni nadie podrá estropearlo...excepto Sonic") **Se sentó en el sitio, y le miró.

-¿A que has venido?-Dijo molesto.

-¡¿COMO QUE A QUE HE VENIDO!? ¡Te estamos esperando para ESO!

-¿Eso?...¿que es "eso"?

-¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!

-Ninguno, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¿¡Sabes que día es hoy!?

-Mmmmm...ilumíname...

-¡16 DE JUNIO!

-¿Y que?-

Sonic se quedó en shock unos segundos.

-No me creo que lo hayas olvidado...

-Da igual.-Se volvió a tumbar. Entonces llegó Amy.

-Sonic, ¿que estás...?-

Él la interrumpió cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela de ahí.

-Con este emo no hay nada que hacer.-Dijo. Amy le echó un último vistazo al erizo negro, que se encontraba mirando a al eriza. Ambos erizos desaparecieron de allí, mientras Shadow se quedó mirando el cielo.

-16 de junio...¿uh? ¿en serio cree que lo he olvidado?-Dijo cerrando los ojos con media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto...

Una eriza con púas largas hasta la mitad de la espalda se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia arriba, seria.

-Un día como el de hoy...-Dijo seria.-y parece normal...-Miró hacia abajo y suspiró.-Fui muy ingenua al pensarlo...-Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Entonces, una lince y una eriza la detuvieron.

-¡Hola Noah!-Saludaron a la vez.

-Hola Mochi, hola Claudia.-Saludó.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó una inquieta Mochi.

-Pues...iba a mi casa

-¡NO!-Gritó Claudia.

-¿Por?

-Porque...porque...emm...¡hay un ratón!

-¿Ratón? ¿Como sabes que hay ratones si no has entrado el día de hoy?

-Uhhh...

-Bien hecho, genio.-La felicitó sarcástica Mochi.

-¿Que escondéis, chicas?-Dijo juguetona.

-¡Nosotras nada!-Dijo Claudia, y Mochi le tapó la boca.

-Ella solo quería que fuéramos al bar.-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Al bar?...

-Si, a comer.

-Hmmmm...-Dijo Noah. Mochi se puso aún más nerviosa.-Esta bien. Vamos.-

Ambas suspiraron, y entonces, Claudia vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sonic y Amy que se iban. Como no iban acompañados de Shadow, le extrañó y decidió ir a ver...

-Emm...me tengo que ir.-Dijo sonriente.-Vosotras id a comer, ¿vale?

-¿Segura?-Preguntó Noah desconfiada.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Vosotras marchaos!-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mochi y Noah se fueron finalmente. Claudia suspiró y fue hacia la eriza rosa y el erizo azul.

-¿Donde está Shadow?-Dijo nada más llegar.

-Ese emo tonto no quería venir.-Respondió Sonic.-Seguiremos con el plan sin él.-Finalizó y caminó de nuevo. Amy se paró por unos segundos.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó la más pequeña.

-¿Y bien, que?-Preguntó Amy.

-¿Shadow se portó mal?

-No lo se.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?

-Pues eso. Que a mi no me dio tiempo a hablarle.

-Pues ve.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque yo tengo que distraer a Noah y...

-No, mejor ve tu.

-¡¿Que?! ¿¡Por qué yo!?

-Sonic se enfadará si no voy con él a preparar la cámara de vídeo. Que te vaya bien.-Amy se fue con Sonic.

-¡En serio! ¿¡por qué yo!?-Gritó.-¿No podría ser Mochi?-Suspiró. Fue corriendo por el camino donde habían estado Sonic y Amy.

Mientras, con Shadow...

Él seguía tumbado, pero esta vez, no pensaba en vaguear...

-¿Como ese faker puede pensar eso?-Susurró. Entonces llegó la eriza rosa, que paró unos segundos a recuperar el aliento.

-Hola...Shad...-Intentó decir.

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo desinteresado.

-Quería saber si sabes que día es hoy...

-Claro que lo sé.-Contestó. Ella sonrió.-16 de junio.-

Claudia se golpeó la cabeza (facepalm)

-No me refiero a eso...

-¿A que te refieres entonces?

-¡Me refiero a lo especial de este día!-Dijo muy cabreada.

-mmmm...

-Shadow, es imposible que se te haya olvidado.-Dijo con los brazos cruzados.-Yo se lo que sientes por Noah.-Se rió. Shadow la miró alterado.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.-Dijo alterado.-A mi no me gusta Noah.

-No puedes mentirme.-Dijo burlona.

-¿Y tu que sabrás? Solo eres una niña...

-Que ha visto muchas pelis románticas...-Susurró.-¡En fin! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

-Hmmmm...

-Tu sabrás lo que haces.-Suspiró y se fue.

Shadow suspiró nuevamente.

-Enamorado de Noah...¿eh?-Se levantó y miró al cielo.-Puede que tengas razón...-Se levantó levemente y fue detrás de la eriza rosa a paso tranquilo...

Mientras, con Mochi...

-Bueno Mochi, ¿sabes que tiene de especial el día de hoy?-Preguntó contenta Noah.

-Eh...¡eh, camarero!-Interrumpió Mochi.-¡Aquí!

-¿Que quieren, señoritas?

-Dos cafés con leche, por favor.

-Ahora mismo.-El camarero se fue, dejando a la eriza y a la lince solas, y Mochi se puso aún más nerviosa.

-Oye Mochi.

-¿Si, Noah...?

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Eh...¿tiene algo especial?-Fingió.

-Pues...para mi si...-Dijo agachando la cabeza un poco.

-Intentaré recordar mientras comemos.-Sonrió. "¿Donde está Claudia cuando se la necesita?" Pensó nerviosa.

-Mochi, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Si, perfectamente!-Sonrió. "Por favor, daos prisa..." Pensó.

Mientras, con Sonic y compañía...

-Vale, esto ya está...-Dijo Tails.

-¿Y Shadow no quiere venir?-Preguntó Cream desanimada.

-Si, parece que ha olvidado que día es hoy...-Respondió Amy.

-¡Hey! ¡Faltan Mochi y Claudia!-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Pero ellas están distrayendo a Noah!-Dijo Knuckles.

-¡Tenemos que llamarlas!-Dijo Cream.

Dio la casualidad de que Claudia estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Iré a por Mochi...-Susurró.

Se fue corriendo de allí, mientras Shadow, apoyado en una pared fuera de la casa.

Mientras, con Noah y Mochi...

Mochi ya se había terminado el café con leche, mientras que Noah a penas empezaba.

-¿Como eres tan lenta?-Bromeó Mochi.

-Estoy pensando en otras cosas...-Dijo algo distraída. Mochi tragó saliva. Desvió la mirada y vio que unos ojos color jade la miraban directamente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Claudia estaba delante de ella mirándola fijamente.

-¡AAAAAAH!-Gritó.

-¡Tranquila, que soy yo!-Dijo Claudia.-¡No soy el fantasma de la tostada!-Se rió. Mochi puso una mano en su pecho y suspiró.

-¡Me as asustado!-Gruñó.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Se la llevó de allí arrastrándola, mientras Noah las miraba preocupada.

-Nos necesitan.-Dijo Claudia.

-¿Ya?

-Si, pero la pregunta es: ¿como distraemos a Noah?

-Se tiene que beber el café, ¡hay tiempo!

-¡Genial! Dile que te vas.

-Vale...-

Mochi fue con Noah.

-¿De que hablabais?

-Nada importante.-sonrió.-Me tengo que ir...

-Oh...¿puedo acompañaros?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te tienes que beber el café.

-Es verdad...

-¿Me pagas el mío?-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-No tengo dinero...

-Eh...claro...-Dijo aún sin comprender.

-¡Gracias Noah! ¡Eres la mejor!-Se fue de allí corriendo, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adiós...-Dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada. Luego siguió comiendo.

Mientras...

Mochi y Claudia llegaron a la casa de Noah. Entraron, todos estaban delante de una cámara mientras Tails la ponía en un estante.

-¡Llegáis a tiempo!-Dijo emocionada Cream.

-¡Vamos, tengo que darle al "play"!-Dijo Tails.

Mochi corrió hacia los demás, mientras Claudia echó un vistazo fuera de la casa.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡entra ya, mujer!-Gritó Knuckles.

Ella salió fuera.

-Vamos, pasa, que no pasa nada...-Se le oyó decir.

-Estará con algún animal...-Musitó Amy. Para sorpresa de todos, ella entró cogida de la mano de Shadow.

-¿Hay hueco para uno más?-Dijo ella sonriente. Sonic asintió atónito, mientras Shadow se colocaba en medio de ellos, con la cabeza agachada y sonrojado.

Mientras...

Noah ya había terminado de comer y había pagado lo suyo y lo de Mochi. Y ahora quería volver a casa...

-Hora de irse...-Dijo con una sonrisa. Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, con una sola idea en la cabeza...-Lo han olvidado...-Dijo triste, pero con una sonrisa fingida.

Mientras...

-¡Y, corten!-Dijo Tails.-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Ahora a esconderse!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Amy.-¡Tienes que quitar la luz!

-¡Hay, es verdad!-Tails fue al interruptor de la puerta y lo desconectó.-¡Ahora todos! ¡Escondeos!-

Todos obedecieron, Mochi cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión y se escondió detrás del sofá (que estaba enfrente de la televisión)

Entonces se oyeron las llaves de la puerta.

-Shhh...-Susurraron.

Abrieron la puerta, era Noah. Intentó encender las luces, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Que? ¿Se ha ido la luz?-Dijo. Entonces Mochi encendió la televisión (con el mando) y empezó a sonar ruidos de la tele. Noah, curiosa, se sentó en el sofá y miró la tele.

-¿Que es esto?...-

En la tele aparecieron las caras de sus amigos.

-¡Hola Noah!-Dijeron a la vez.-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Gritaron. Noah se emocionó por esto.

-¡Que pase un buen cumpleaños, señorita Noah!-Dijo Cream en la grabación.

-¡Que cumplas muchos más, amiga!-Dijo Amy.

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo Knuckles.

-¡Sigue siendo así de enrollada!-Dijeron Mochi y Claudia.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Noah!-Dijo Sonic. Entonces apareció en la pantalla Shadow, este estaba sonrojado y todos le dieron leves empujones.

-¡Venga, dilo!-Dijo Rouge.

-¡Dilo de una vez maldito faker!-Bromeó Sonic

-¡Venga, no seas tímido!-Insistió Claudia.

-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! ¡PESADOS!-Gritó un malhumorado Shadow. Todos se rieron por lo bajo, y Shadow suspiró.-Feliz cumpleaños Noah...-

Mochi le dio un codazo.

-Te diré que yo...-Prosiguió.-Yo te...yo te...

-¡DISELO YAAAAAA!-Gritó Rouge.

-¡Yo te amo!-Gritó.-¡YA ESTÁ, YA LO HE DICHO! ¿¡TODOS CONTENTOS!?-Dijo, y su color negro cambió a rojo.

-Shadow...-Dijo Noah emocionada.

-¡Y esto a sido todo!-Finalizó Tails.-¡Feliz cumple, Noah!-

El vídeo se apagó automáticamente, se encendieron las luces, y montones de serpentinas de colores cayeron del techo, y globos salieron de los rincones.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NOAH!-Dijeron todos a la vez. Noah volteó sorprendida, y unas lágrimas se le escaparon. Se las secó rápidamente.

-¡Gracias amigos!-Gritó sonriente. Mochi la abrazó.

-¡Feliz cumple, Noah!-Le dijo.

-¡Gracias Mochi!-

Amy, Cream, Claudia y Rouge hicieron lo mismo que la joven lince. Entonces se apartaron, dejando a Shadow al frente de Noah. Claudia le empujó.

-¡Vamos!-Le dijo.

Shadow suspiró.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice la grabación, faker?-Bromeó Noah.

-Pues si, es muy cierto, pequeña.-Bromeó también Shadow.

Shadow la abrazó, y ella se lo devolvió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Noah.

-Gracias Shad...-Musitó ella.

-¡Awwww!-Gritaron todos los presentes excepto Knuckles. Claudia volteó y le miró.

-¿No te parece bonito?-Jugueteó.

-Solo lo veo cursi.-Respondió desinteresado.

-¡Shadow, Noah! ¡Que cursi!-Rió ella. Todos se rieron igual.

**Fin**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Noah :D! ¡Que te lo pases muy bien, amiga ^^!**

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Gracias a Noah y Mochi por prestarme sus oc's (Noah y Mochi). ¡Adiós :D!**


End file.
